Matcha Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Solid Black Sugar Crystal Dislike: Pale Cube |Affection Effect = Extra points for Matcha Crystal Jellies |Availability = Yes |Associations = Cheesecake Cookie - Admiration Dark Enchantress Cookie - Family Pomegranate Cookie - Rival Milk Cookie - Tension |Jelly = Matcha Cookie Jelly |KO = 말차맛 쿠키 }} Matcha Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on October 25, 2017 alongside her combi Pet, Green Tea Bag. She has the ability to create Seed Spheres, which can be fired off to turn into tree sprouts, which grow into points. Skill Creates Seed Spheres at given intervals. Use Double Jump to shoot a Sphere. Sphere grows a tree sprout that destroys obstacles and creates Matcha Fruit Jellies. After shooting a certain number of Spheres, Matcha Cookie blasts on a giant root. Use the Jump and Slide buttons to shoot Seed Spheres. The Cookie creates Seed Spheres faster and earns more points for Matcha Fruit Jellies with Level Up. Magic Candy Matcha Cookie shoots Power Seed Spheres that make Matcha Crystal Jellies appear on top of tree sprouts. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points earned from Matcha Crystal Jellies. Story Tea plants that grow in the dark have no other option but to feed on the energy of darkness. Leaves from such a plant were supposed to grant incredible dark powers to Matcha Cookie, but whoever made her seems to have forgotten an essential ingredient, and it greatly affected her personality. Now she spends most of her time in darkness and giggles whenever someone tries to talk to her. Little is known about Matcha Cookie, but the greatest mystery is what exactly was the missing ingredient... Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Hehe... Hoohoo... General * Hehehehe... * Teeheehee... * Pff... * Hehe... * Hoohooo... How funny! * Hehe! * Hoohoo... 1vs1 Race * Hehe..! * Hehehe... Tired * Hoo... Lobby Daily Gift *Heeheehee... "Hi!" * Hoohoo... * Hehehe... Like * ??... Pff... * ???... Teehee... Talk * Hoo... hate toys... * Hoohoo... No one will know... * The darker the better... Hehe... * Hehe... Curious... Gift *Smells good.. He-he-ho-ho... (Given Enchanted Tea Leaf) *Hoo-hoo! (Given Solid Black Sugar Crystal) Relationship Chart * Cheesecake Cookie: Pff! * Dark Enchantress Cookie: He-he-he... * Pomegranate Cookie: Tee-hee... Hm! * Milk Cookie: Hmpf... Updates * April 28, 2018 ** An unlock goal, owning 5 kinds of Magic Candies, has been added. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy greatly increased. ** Combi bonus changed from "Energy drains 13% slower" to "+34000 points for Matcha Crystal Jellies." ** Unlock requirement changed from "Own 5 kinds of Magic Candies" to "Bless 5 Magic Candies." ** The magnetic effect that is enabled during the Cookie’s ability has its magnitude increased. ** Extra jumps will be available for a short amount of time once the Cookie’s ability is over. * September 25, 2019 ** The created number of Seed Spheres is now set at 13. ** Points for Matcha Fruit Jellies and Matcha Crystal Jellies increased. Trivia * Matcha Cookie's magic hand is very similar to Dark Enchantress Cookie's magic hand, and considering the fact that they both possess a staff and horns, she may be a failed attempt to make another Cookie like Dark Enchantress Cookie, seeing as Matcha Cookie was missing an important ingredient. * The reason why Matcha Cookie never stops laughing is explained in her description, saying that she's missing a vital ingredient, making her uncontrollably giggle. * Matcha Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "He-he... Cake..." * Matcha Cookie's jelly skin resembles a Magatama, a type of bead from prehistoric Japanese cultures. ** Interestingly, Magatamas are often related to the shapes of souls or the shape of a fetus in cultural appearances, possibly referencing Matcha Cookie's incomplete nature.